fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Kido Ikki (Disney's Star 🌟
Kido Ikki is a very incredible strong fighter, and on a lighter, much happier note , he is a very kind and a true loving immortal husband to his wife Kido Saori-who just so happens to be a reincarnation of the Goddess Athena . He is also the first Saint of Athena and Hestia to become an official legalized medical doctor at their newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization in Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth . He also has three immortal daughters , three puppies and two baby kittens and at least one son-who is still nowhere to be found . But overall , he can be a bit quite shy when it comes to getting into teamwork, but he pretty much gets along with his family and friends without getting himself into the trouble.But in some areas, he is a lone wolf. 'Ikki' 's Official Physical Appearances Phoenix Kido Ikki is pretty much not our average fashionable guy, but however -he is not afraid to show off his first early clothing to the newer civilian attire outfits . Here is Ikki's first earlier appearance -describes him wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, reddish -orange pants , with dark brown shoes . He has short-.to-midlength huge blue hair that later starts to grow slowly longer (it's best to find out the reason why Ikki always had his hair cut instead of having it to grow longer like the rest of us do later in the show .) it was always a mystery of where Shun and Ikki were born , but it turns out that they too were from a kind and peaceful loving family . Their mother , Queen Umisora Yume was actually born from a mother who was half Japanese and African-American , and so was their father .Ikki is basically from his mother's side of the family-meaning that he has dark tan skin and Shun just inherits both kindness and the shy aqua green eyes (noticeably the eyecolor ) from their mother, Queen Umisora . During some difficult times , there are some very highly difficult results where Ikki can be easily going through a very heavy amount of stress that could easily cost him his peaceful family relationship with his long-lost youngest son named Kido Daichi-.(whom we've never seen in quite some time )_.Ikki also wore this same outfit during a second event -(which that took place via the first event regarding his long -lost youngest son named Kido Daichi ) was the heavily intensified rescue mission at the cabin in woods outside of Japan . Some of Ikki's newer outfits have already been confirmed . So here is the second outfit . Ikki's 2nd outfit is being described as a springtime outfit , meaning that it could be described as follows -Ikki wears a yellow and orange t-shirt with an amazing and beautiful rising Phoenix on the front as the rest of it's wings along with a part of the body swirling on the back of his shirt . He also wears blazing style pants completed with a Phoenix style belt on his waist . He has his Gundam summoning gauntlet on his left arm and his Gundam summoning wristband on his right wrist . Finally, he could also be seen carrying his Cosmo gun and his gravity saber around his waist on his second belt , also carrying his Phoenix saint armor in his left pocket as well . Ikki also has a very special Hawaiian attire that he wears as described : a yellow and orange Hawaiian style shirt with a blazing Phoenix on the front of it as the blazing Phoenix's huge wings and it's flames extend to the back side of his shirt . This is very unusual but he is actually seen wearing yellow & blazing red overalls with two Phoenix wing buckles at the front that extends to the back where they clip on . His overalls, however -are very much different than the sseveral characters wear cause each of these overalls are made very differently . One eternal virgin female saint named Naegino Sora /Cure Sundae (or Cure what ever it is) has short dark blue overalls but hers do not clip over to the back but instead can be easily slides onto over her shoulders without any problems . Minagami Melody/Cure Ocean -also wears overalls but like Sora 's , they don't have any gold or any colored buckles to snap on at the back but it is also a slip-on completed with matching bubble- style ribbons on them . Ikki is actually the third person ever to wear overalls with the matching colors to his zodiac sign known as the Phoenix . He also has a very rare movie exclusive outfit that he wore throughout the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Amazing Stardust Memories! '' that was described as : a white jacket with a Phoenix on the back of it done with decorative flames on both of the pockets at the front of the jacket , he can be also seen wearing Phoenix feathered African style t-shirt with a blazing Phoenix on the front done with fire accents around the collar area around his shirt at the neck area, it also has traditional African style accents around the bottom part of the shirt and around his sleeves . He also wears a matching headband with a Phoenix all over it , he has his fiery Phoenix belt on while wearing blazing style decorated pair of pants also done with his Cosmo gun and his gravity saber around his waist on his second belt, white & blazing yellow shocks with red flames on them-but completed with his black shoes that have blazing shoelaces on them . More of Ikki's outfits will be available as soon as I am finished working on them . 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-1983)' During this horrific event, Ikki was pretty much going through some stuff but was nearly corrupted by evil while Saori was giving birth to their third & fourth child . This happened when Ikki was forced to hate those that he loved so dearly -including his forever lover Saori & his brother Shun . Ikki was completely corrupted by evil & pure hatred that Guilty has put into his head -making him become a slave for hatred . Somehow, Ikki finally came back to his senses when Andromeda Kunishima Shun & Cure White did their most powerful attack on him that was done very successfully . in the first earlier Asgard Dimension arc, Ikki has finally gotten even more stronger while helping a very frantic Cure Grace defeat one of the brainwashed Polaris Hilda by using the Grace-Phoenix Showering Flower Attack -which gave them a bright victory . He also took Nodoka, Chiyu, Catherine & Kikka under his care after witnessing Nodoka's & Chiyu's parents get brutally murdered after an hostage exchange negotiation gets botched -also causing Catherine to lose her parents -adding Kikka's mother to the casualty list as well -making them sacrifices for Julian Solo (Poseidon ) as a part of his awakening . Later in the first Asgard Dimension arc, Tsubomi,Ikki,Homare, Saori, Nodoka, Catherine, Chiyu & Kikka have just entered Polaris Hilda 's lair -which of course that they knew by telling from the look on Nodoka's face, she starts sensing the frozen spirit within the Armor of Odin . Seiya, Madoka, Marin, Honoka, Shaina , Nagisa, Shun, Mipple, Seika, Hikaru, Yui, Fuwa & Hikaru also felt a strange cosmo about to awake In several battles, Ikki is also shown here as an incredibly powerful warrior and can be a bit hard headed sometimes . this is one of the scenes from the first anime where he is was corrupted by evil due to Guilty 's teachings . 'Aftermath of the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983-the Coming of True Peace Festival ' Category:Fathers Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Fire Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia